


What The Future Holds

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Familiar [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Developing Relationship, Erotica, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Sex Demon Kili, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: For the first time in his life, Fili's free to choose any future he wants. Too bad his first choice might not be Kili's.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Familiar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171532
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	What The Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> I misunderstood the prompt I was trying to fill - Topping from the Bottom - taking it literally because I hadn't heard the term before. Happens sometimes. But even though you won't find that dynamic here, I'm still proud of this story and hope you'll enjoy it too!

Magic School was mandatory for magicians - which usually meant anyone with a familiar. Fili had been signed up since birth, the credentials he needed to get in at the bottom of his carefully packed bag.

But for all his planning, there was one thing Fili hadn’t considered. He didn’t have a familiar. He had Kili, a sex demon with a unique contract.  
No spell would ping Fili for having a familiar. He might have had the power to survive his family’s coming of age ritual - and hadn’t that been fun to come off of - but that was a one time thing. The power wasn’t his, not how it would be with a familiar.

But to be able to attend school he would need power a lot more often, if not nearly as much as when he freed himself from his family’s influence.

And he was running out of time to make that decision.

Kili, red eyed and sated, looked at him from the hotel bed they had checked in, three days ago. Fili had been barely coherent then, the power flowing out of him like water from cupped hands. He didn’t have the means to hold it for good. No human did.

Kili had taken care of him, as promised. Had held him while he retched, soothed him as he shivered, removed the pain and transformed it into pleasure. 

It was a still a miserable time, pleasure or not, but Fili had never felt safer, more cared for, more _loved_ than these past days.

Which made this decision So. Much. Worse.

“Need more power already, huh?” Kili asked him, face a mask. Fili hated those moments when Kili became unreadable again. At least he had a good idea why this time. No one liked feeling used.

Their contract was clear - Kili would protect him, but it was Kili who would decide when Fili got how much power. Not Fili. 

He still remembered the wide eyed look Kili gave him at that, hastily hidden again. It wasn’t done, Fili knew, but he didn’t want power and had no interest to barter or trade for it. He just wanted safety.

Safety he currently didn’t have, with their funds rapidly dwindling and no income in sight. At school he would have a room to himself, food whenever he wanted, along with an education - it would give him years to figure out what he wanted to do, now that he was free.

Time he didn’t have now.

Fili sighed deeply, leaning back against the bed and reaching up, laying an arm across Kili’s prone, naked form. It didn’t feel right not to touch him anymore.

Kili’s eyes remained blank.

“No.” Fili let his head fall back against his lovers body, musing out loud for the both of them. Perhaps Kili had an idea. “I don’t want power. That hasn’t changed. But we don’t have money, not nearly enough at least, and no way to get more unless we start screwing over people. Which is not something I’m prepared to do and which would get us attention we don’t want anyway.”

“Not thinking of telling _me_ to screw people for money, are you?” Kili threw in, a vague deprecating smile playing on his lips. It didn’t look nearly as nice or charming as Kili probably meant it to be.

“What? No! I’m not going to _sell_ you. Why would you even think that?!” Fili wrenched himself away to face Kili properly, and Kili melted, mask replaced by that look of adoration Fili was becoming quite familiar with. But his mouth remained down turned, tiny creases at his eyes telling Fili a story he hadn’t let himself think to much about until now.

Sex demon. Most people probably didn’t even realize they had limits, might not want to sell themselves out like that. Probably thought them little more than prostitutes already, all and any kind of sex good for a sex demon.

Most probably never even thought about what a demon - any demon really - wanted, aside from how to prevent them from getting it. It was little wonder demons were known to be so violent, so easily ready to kill their partners - their masters. 

Fili felt like retching again.

Kili pulled him up on the bed, all but cooing over him while Kili’s fingers carded through his hair. Fili went easily. Cuddling wasn’t what most people would expect from sex demons, but fuck most people, Kili loved all kinds of contact and Fili was rapidly coming to agree with him. Fili hadn’t even realized how touch starved he had been. 

“I’m not going to screw you over or use you Kili, I promise. We’re equals.”

Kili snorted, a quick, rough thing. His fingers never stopped moving.  
“Don’t promise what you can’t keep, especially to a demon. Which I still am, so don’t let down your guard down too much.”

Fili surged up, pushing Kili into the mattress and straddling him, leaning over him. He closed the distance, eyes locked. “You are my friend and partner, and I will treat you as one. I will not mistreat you. And if you ever feel like I’m breaking that promise, I want you to let me know, so I can apologize and do better. The contract might be our foundation, but that doesn’t mean we can’t go beyond it. I want this to be good for both of us, Kili!”

“Hmmm, does that mean we could have sex more than once too? Because this position gives me ideas…”

And there was the leer again. But Kili’s eyes stayed warm, almost vulnerable.  
... Well, it wasn’t like Fili was opposed. It was _Kili_ after all.

Maybe Fili was just as crazy as the rest of his family, just in different ways. Who ever heard of anyone falling in love with a demon?

“As long as we both want it. Yes.” Fili ground down on Kili’s erection - Kili hadn’t lied, he was _always_ ready. Fili had no idea how he hid that through his clothes. Magic probably. 

Kili’s hands snaked up, settled on Fili’s hips. “May I?” His partner asked him, eyes intent. Fili had no idea what exactly Kili was asking, should probably clear that up first, but he wanted to trust Kili. Wanted to beat back that unexpected insecurity Kili had about being bound to him. Bound to anyone. Respect was build on trust, wasn’t it? And he trusted Kili. No matter how often Kili warned him against that. For all his bluster, Kili hadn’t given him any reason to mistrust him.

“Yes.”

A quirk of Kili’s lips, a slight head shake. Kili knew Fili had no idea what he had just agreed to. Kili didn’t try to explain. Instead strong hands lifted Fili gently, as if he was as light as a feather. Fili was already open and ready from round one and that slow, delicious slide downwards felt like coming home. He would never get tired of it. The pressure, the heat. Kili’s dick was all but pulsating inside him, filling him up to the brim, everything else forgotten. 

Fili opened his eyes when Kili stopped, fully buried in Fili’s body. He hadn’t even been aware of closing them. Red eyes met his, hungry, intense. Fili moaned, and didn’t know if it was from the way Kili looked at him or the sudden buck up, strong hands keeping his body steady, keeping him right there. Switching long, slow strokes with quick short ones, seemingly reaching ever deeper. Kili played his body like a violin. Soaring higher and higher, every movement bringing fireworks and sparks and pleasure beyond believe. Fili gasped and moaned and gave himself over. All Kili’s, to do with as he pleased. Kili wasn’t selfish. He gave pleasure easily, hit that spot with every stroke, bringing Fili to the brink and keeping him there. 

Fili wanted to buck, wanted to trash, but Kili’s hands were like vices, like forces of nature, impossible to move or resist. Slow strokes now, teasing, so good but not enough and Fili keened, his own hands white knuckled around Kili’s wrists. Red eyes were boring into him, soaking him up. How must Fili look like right now? Desperate for Kili, fully under his mercy and loving every moment of it.  
As if reading his thoughts Kili gasped, and surged up while he pulled Fili down. His scream reverberated through the room, and Kili fucked him through the explosion of pleasure, keeping him on it for what felt like hours but could only be seconds, until Fili all but collapsed, held up by nothing but Kili’s strong hands. Gasping and sobbing and shaking from relief.

Kili’s hand wandered up, gently guiding Fili down until he laid on Kili's chest. Breathless and fluid, no strength left in him. ‘Is that a demon thing’, Fili wondered with the half part of his brain that wasn’t fucked out of it’s wits. ‘Or an orgasms thing?’ He didn’t care enough to try and figure it out. What did it matter? Helpless or not, he was safe, loved and perfectly happy.

What else did he need?

They stayed like that for a while, Kili’s hands drawing pictures on Fili’s skin. Even when he finally caught his breath, and his brain rebooted from the pleasure overload, Fili made no attempt to move. There was nowhere he would rather be.

But no matter how safe Fili knew he was right now, his thoughts eventually circled back to the future. And what to do with it. What could he do with it? He never had any choices before. The weeks following the realization he had one at all, a chance for freedom with Kili, had been spent making plans for his escape. Everything after just a vague, impossible shadow. Sure, Fili had thought about the future some - but mostly in regards to Kili, to what they would have to put in the contract. There had been no time for dreaming about a future he never thought he would have.

“Do you have a better idea? Somewhere we could go to build something for ourselves? I don’t necessarily need the education, you have been the best teacher I could ever want, but I don’t know where to go. I’m finally free and I don’t know what to do with it.”

Kili sighed and pulled him closer, strong arms embracing him, letting him know he was safe.

“I don’t know much about your world. And mine is...not something you would enjoy. And too dangerous anyway. Perhaps the school isn’t such a bad idea. If not for the education than for the time it gives us. You’ll have to teach me too, you know? I never thought I would actually live in your world for any amount of time.”

“Guess we’ll have to learn together.” Fili chuckled. But the worries didn’t leave. Would Fili even be accepted without a familiar? And...”What if they find you? Do you think they’ll have wards against demons?”

“Naw. They deal with us too often to keep us out. I’ve been there a few times - young, foolish magicians are always looking for a good time. You’ll probably have to prove you have the power for some basic spells, and there might very well be people keeping an eye on you to figure out how you do it, but they won’t keep you out. And the place reeks too much of all kinds of magics to look for one actually bound demon. We don’t do that often anymore, you know?”

Fili was beginning to understand why. It only strengthened his determination to do right by Kili. So much in their teachings, in the very way they looked at demons was wrong. 

...Maybe he could do something about that, someday. Be a teacher himself. Change the world one student at a time. Maybe help save people like him, locked in bad family situations as he had been.

Fili didn’t know if it would be the right future for him, little more than a wild idea for now. But it was a start.


End file.
